The Return of Dwangela
by DwightsGirl1975
Summary: My favorite couple gets back together!


Angela Martin sat at her desk, her computer in front of her, her eyes fixated, unmoving, on the the open email on her desktop. It was from her best friend, Sarah. She tried desperately to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Kevin Malone and Oscar Martinez sat at their desks, all within a few feet from her. Angela was not known as an emotional person in the office. Very few knew the real her. "Well – one of them did.", she thought. She choked back the tears as she read the lines of the email over and over again. Each time she read it, she felt shooting pains pierce her heart. The email read:

"Angela -

I hope you're sitting down for this, but I saw Robert kissing his aide passionately by his car this morning. I'm sorry...Call me later if you need to talk.

Sarah"

She couldn't believe this. Her worst fears had come true and Oscar had been right – Robert, the senator, was gay. Angela suddenly felt an urge to vomit that she knew wasn't brought on by her pregnancy. She got up from her desk quickly, and, locking her computer, walked briskly to the bathroom.

Dwight Schrute looked up from his computer as Angela moved quickly past. He could smell a hint of her perfume ever so briefly. "Lilacs", he thought to himself, closing his eyes. "Her favorite." His thoughts began to wander to an earlier time, when things were really good in his life. Before he knew it, he was daydreaming.

_ Angela and Dwight walked along, holding hands. It was her first time visiting Schrute Farms and Dwight was so excited to show her around. They came upon the barn and Dwight opened the door for Angela. She smiled, whispering "Thank you" and walked through the door, Dwight following close behind. Once inside, she let out a contented sigh, looking around. Angela instantly loved it...the smells, the sights, all of it. She breathed deep the smell of animals and hay and old, musty wood, and smiling, she turned to Dwight. "Oh, Dwight...it's beautiful." _

_ Dwight nodded, smiling down at her. "I'm glad you like it." _

_ Angela nodded. "Oh, I do." She looked around once more. The setting sun was shining radiantly through the holes in the wooden walls causing rays of heavenly light to illuminate their surroundings. _

_ Dwight squeezed her hand, tightly. "This means to much to me, Angela. I'm so proud of this farm."_

_ Angela agreed. "You should be, Dwight...You've worked so hard at it."_

_ He smiled down at her, a twinkle in his eye. "Come on...I want to show you the best part." He led her to a ladder which took them to the hayloft. Once they were up there, Dwight let go of her hand and laid down in the hay. He patted the ground next to him. "Please? Lay with me?"_

_ Angela frowned slightly. "Dwight...the hay. It's...it's dirty."_

_ Dwight scrambled to his feet and, taking off his jacket, laid it out on the hay. Angela blushed. "He is such a gallant gentleman.", she thought. She laid down carefully._

_ Dwight laid down next to her. Above them was a hole in the barn's roof. The sky was beautiful shades of pinks and purples and the moon was almost visible._

_ Angela looked over at Dwight. "What are we doing?"_

_ Dwight took her hand in his. "Just wait, Monkey. You'll see, once the sun goes down."_

Dwight was brought back to the present by Pam standing next to him, tugging on his sleeve. "Dwight? Hello?"

Dwight snatched his arm away, annoyed. "What?", he asked impatiently.

"It's Angela...she just ran out of the office crying..."

Dwight frowned. He tried to act as if it didn't matter. After all, he and Angela were a thing of the past. "Pam...what she does isn't my business anymore..."

Pam sighed. "Look...I know you two have hit a rough patch but I really think you should be the one to go to her. She looked really, really upset..."

Dwight stared up at Pam for a moment, not really sure what to say. But he knew then what he needed to do. Pushing his chair back from his desk, he stood and hurried out of the office.

Angela sat on a paper box in a room of the warehouse, sobbing. She heard the warehouse workers returning from lunch and got up to shut the door. She took a moment to dry her eyes with her handkerchief and look around. She was surprised with herself. She vowed to never step foot in this room again. There were way too many memories. She looked around at all of the pallets of paper and sighing, she let her mind take her back.

_ Dwight and Angela eagerly ran down the stairs to the warehouse. She was holding his hand, letting him lead the way._

_ "D...where are we going?" She asked eagerly, her nervousness evident in her voice._

_ "Shhhhh...Monkey. Trust me." He smiled back at her smugly, squeezing her tiny hand in his._

_ They slipped into the warehouse unnoticed. All of the workers were too busy to notice the two lovers as they found their way to the back. They stopped in front of a large metal door. Dwight opened it carefully peering inside to make sure it was empty._

_ "Come on...in here..." He pulled Angela through the door, and shutting it behind them, he made sure it was locked._

_ Angela looked around. It was nothing special. "Dwight...what in the world?"_

_ Dwight smiled, pulling her to him. "This will be our special place..." He looked down, suddenly feeling insecure. "Unless, of course, you don't want it to be."_

_ Angela looked up into his blue eyes. They had been dating a few months now and he had been wonderful. He was very attentive to her and protective of her. She couldn't ask for anything more in a man. And she loved him. She knew this. She felt it in the very depths of her soul. But up until now, it had been unspoken. In fact, neither one of them had said it. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for but she thought it had to do with rejection. She was so afraid to put herself out there again._

_ "No...Dwight. It's fine...really."_

_ He looked down at her, hope filling his eyes. "Really? Are you sure, Monkey?"_

_ Angela nodded, smiling at how childlike he seemed at times._

_ He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Monkey..."_

_ Angela's heart nearly exploded with happiness. Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, D...I love you too!"_

_ Dwight's eyes began to water. He had never been so happy. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the back corner of the room, where, nestled in between two storage shelves, was a blanket. Laying her down, he followed suit, never letting his eyes leave hers. They made love there for the first time that day among the paper._

Angela snapped back to reality. She looked at their corner now. It was empty and barren. There were no signs that anyone had ever been there. She put her face in her hands and began to weep softly.

Dwight ran out of the Dunder Mifflin building and into the parking lot. He stopped and surveyed the area. Angela was nowhere to be found. Spotting her car park in the corner, he ran over to it. It was empty. He stood there, flustered, confused about where she could have gone. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. But as quick as it had come, he brushed it aside. She would never go there. It held too many memories of the two of them. He crossed his arms, thinking. The same thought crossed his mind again. This time, he didn't brush it off. "Could she be?" he wondered aloud. He found himself walking back towards the warehouse entrance.

Angela sat alone, rocking herself, crying. She stopped and put her hand on her belly. What would she do now? What would her and her baby do? Everything had changed so quickly. It made her sick to think about it.

Suddenly, the metal door began to open slowly. She stood up quickly. Dwight peeked his head into the room. She had to fight herself from running to him and throwing herself into his arms; into the safe haven that she missed and craved so much.

"Mon...Angela?" He caught himself. "Can I come in?"

Angela nodded, trying to dry her tears so that he wouldn't see her like this. "Of course."

Dwight walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked up to her, wanting to hold her and comfort her. He shoved his hands in his pants pockets to keep from touching her.

Angela sat back down on the case of paper. Dwight sat down next to her on a neighboring case. "Do you want to talk about it? I know that I'm probably not your first choice...but..."

Angela looked over at him. "Don't say that..."

He stared back at her. "Ok..."

"I appreciate you being here."

His stomach filled with butterflies. "I'm glad."

Angela shook her head sadly. "Oh, Dwight...what have I gotten myself into?"

Dwight looked over at her, his brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Robert's gay, Dwight...my friend saw him kissing another man..."

Dwight tried to contain the happiness he suddenly felt. "Oh...Angela...I'm sorry."

She had begun to cry again. She hid her face in her hands, embarrassed at her emotions. Dwight watched her, suddenly feeling helpless. He reached out to stroke her hair and ended up touching her shoulder instead. "Please...don't cry."

Angela let out a yelp. Dwight pulled his hand back quickly. "Did I? Did I hurt you?"

"No...the baby kicked really hard...Would you like to feel it?"

Dwight nodded. He placed his hand on her belly. The baby kicked again and Dwight gasped, looking at Angela with wide eyes. "That's so bad ass."

Angela giggled. "It is..."

Dwight pulled his hand back. "Are you worried?"

Angela nodded. "I am. I'm going to be raising this baby alone..."

Dwight looked down at his feet. "You don't have to do it alone..."

"Well – yes, Dwight. I'm not staying married to a gay man."

"I know that..."

"So, what do you mean?"

He looked at her, his hands beginning to tremble. "I mean, me, Angela...Me."

Angela's mouth dropped open. She didn't know what to say. "I...I don't know..."

Dwight stood up quickly embarrassed and with a bruised ego. "That's fine. Well...I should get back to work." He began to walk to the door.

"Wait...", she exclaimed. She knew she couldn't just watch him leave. She knew that she still loved him. "Dwight...I don't expect you to be a father to my baby..."

Dwight stopped, turning around to face her. "What if I want to be? What if I've always wanted to be the father of your baby?" He stepped towards her carefully, trying not to upset her, but unsure of how she would receive the things he was saying. "You know...I've really been quiet over the last few months and I've been very careful of not letting our paths cross in the office..."

Angela nodded. "Yes...I've noticed that."

Dwight stopped walking. All of a sudden his knees felt weak. He had to sit down quickly on a pallet of paper.

"Dwight...are you ok?"

He nodded. What was happening to him? He was so used to being in control and he slowly felt like he was losing it. "Angela...oh, God, Angela..."

Angela stared at him in amazement. She had no idea what he was about to say.

"I love you, Angela...I've always loved you and I will never stop loving you. I want to be with you and if that means being a father to your son, well...sign me up." He took a deep breath. He reached out his hand to her, his voice starting to waver. "Please say something..."

Angela reached out and took his hand in hers. "I love you too, D...I always have."

Regaining the strength in his legs, he stood up and pulled her into his arms, smiling through tears that were beginning to roll down his cheeks. She was dwarfed in his big strong arms. Suddenly she felt home.

They held each other for what seemed like forever. Dwight reached down and lifted her chin up to look in her eyes. He leaned down and passionately kissed her, pressing his body against hers suggestively. It had been so long and he wanted her so badly.

Angela was intoxicated by his kiss and the smell of his aftershave. She could feel how badly he wanted her and in turn, it made her want him just as much.

"Where can we go, Monkey?", he whispered in her ear.

Angela looked at her watch. It was already 5:30 pm. "I think everyone's gone from the office..." she whispered, smiling coyly.

Dwight grinned. "Let's go..."

They entered the empty office, Dwight making a quick check to make sure that everyone had left. Checking the bathrooms and the annex, Dwight smiled to himself. They were alone.

He walked back out into the office to see Angela sitting on her desk, swinging her legs and smiling suggestively at him.

He walked up to her, a smile lighting up his face. He stood in front of her, looking down into her beautiful face. "You look like an angel..." he whispered.

"Oh, D...", she grabbed his tie, pulling him down to her. Taking off his glasses and setting them aside, she took his face in her hands, kissing his forehead, and then his nose, and then his lips. Parting them, she let her tongue explore his mouth.

He groaned and returned the kiss, reaching behind her and with a sweep of his hand, all of the contents of her desk were on the floor.

She parted her legs and he moved in between, kissing first her ear, and then down her neck. She reached down between his legs and touched him. He shuddered and grabbed her hand, pressing it against him firmly. "Do you feel that, Monkey? Only you make me feel this way..."

Angela smiled, leaning back on the desk. Dwight looked down at her belly. He didn't want to hurt the baby. Their baby. "Let's try something else..." He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Spinning around, he sat down on the desk, with her on top of him, her legs wrapped around him.

"I love how strong you are, Possum..."

He smiled at the sound of his nickname. It had been so long since he had heard it. He grabbed her sweater and pulled it over her head. Unhooking her bra with ease, he kissed both breasts, spending extra time on her nipples, letting his teeth run over them.

She closed her eyes and moaned, grinding into him.

He hiked her skirt up over her hips and pulled aside her panties. Angela unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard penis.

"Oh man, Angela..." he moaned. She guided him inside of her. It felt so good, she thought. Oh how she had missed him.

She moved up and down on his lap, feeling him going in and out of her, slowly at first, and then picking up speed.

She looked at his face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. "Are you ok?", she asked, breathlessly.

Dwight opened one eye and then the other. He laughed. "I'm fine, Monkey...shhhhh...I'm concentrating..."

Angela laughed. She admired the face of the man she loved. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear. "I love you."

Dwight moaned and stood up, taking her with him. He leaned her against the desk, and taking care to not hurt the baby, he began to thrust quicker and harder, nearing climax.

He panted breathlessly. "Oh...monkey...I'm going to cum..."

Angela wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling every stroke deep inside of her. He was shaking and she knew it wouldn't be long. Suddenly with a couple more deep thrusts, he let out a moan and then collapsed on top of her, kissing her face over and over again. She looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

He pulled back, a shocked look on his face. "Are you ok?"

Angela smiled, touching his face. She nodded. "I am the best I have ever been. I don't ever want to let you go again, Dwight...Promise me you won't let me."

Dwight smiled, nodding. "I promise, half pint."

A few minutes later, upon gathering their things and getting dressed, Dwight took her by the hand and led her out of the office and into the parking lot. Their cars were the only two there.

He stopped walking midway across. "Come home with me." He said, turning to her.

"Dwight...I should go and tell Robert what I know..."

"Please, Angela...I'll cook for you...Cauliflower and noodles, baked potato on the side."

Angela looked up at him. His face was pleading with her to not let the night end. How could she resist?

"Ok...", she nodded.

"Yeah?" He asked, excitedly.

"Yes..." she giggled.

He ran to his car and opened the passenger side. "Your chariot awaits..."

She walked to his car smiling. She got in and he closed the door after her. As he walked around to the driver's side, he smiled broadly. He was the luckiest man on Earth.


End file.
